


That One Time...

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Yahya and you are chilling by the beach, enjoying some vibes.  A chance visit from Jason sparks a certain idea you may have had a while ago but never thought to bring to fruition.
Relationships: Jason Momoa/Reader, Yahya Abdul Mateen II/Reader
Kudos: 6





	That One Time...

The sun warms your body as you may across your towel soaking up the evening rays. Your energy is pulled out of you little by little as you lie there cooking, taking your sun hat off your face to fan it. 

"You gettin hot, baby?" Yahya asks, sitting next to you.

You nod, "Gettin? I'm already there. Its stupid humid out here."

Yahya has a bowl of cubed watermelon that you drowned in some moscato, hovering a piece above you mouth.

"Say ah." 

You open up, taking a bite at first. The added sweetness of the moscato brought the natural watermelon flavor out even more. Yahya waits patiently until you're ready for the rest, with which you grab ahold of his fingers to suck the residuals juices off.

Yahya's eyes buck as your lips pull on his finger, giving his hand back. 

"See, thats why you running hot. You in HEAT is what it is." Yahya snorts.

You sit up to look over the waves crashing onto the beach, wiping your brow. "Maybe so. Any time I sweat profusely I get horny."

Yahya smacks on his share of the watermelon loudly. "Well damn, I know you hell on wheels in the summer then. And remind me to sign up as your workout buddy."

You look at his glistening arms with mountains and valleys of muscle, firm and pronounced chest, with abs you could play hopscotch on.

You scoff. "Yeah like you need a workout buddy."

"Aloha brother!" 

You and yahya turn to see in the distance Jason Momoa walking across the sand, wind whipping his mane in front of his face. He whips his hair back effortlessly as he puts his shirt over his shoulder.

Yahya holds his hand out, welcoming him. "My man, what's happening with you?"

Jason spreads his arms wide, showing off his wingspan in a royal fashion

"Enjoyin the surf, sand and sights! Speaking of, who's your lady here?"

Yahya points to you. "Yeah this is (y/n). We've been hanging out for a bit."

You start to get up but Jason holds up his hands to stop you.

"Ah ah, don't get those feet in the hot sand. I'll come to you." He high steps over to you, squatting down to hold out his hand. "I'm Jason."

You give him your hand, catching your heart with your other as he firmly shakes it. Strong manly hands, treating yours tenderly is a wonderful contrast you behold as you greet him.

"So I've heard. Nice to meet you." 

Jason's eyes meet your body for a second before he continues, "You all been out here very long? Its gonna start to get dark soon."

Yahya responds. "I think we were about to head inside for some shade and A/C. Miss Thing over here is starting to melt." He teases you, running his hand down your sweaty arm.

"It's true, I'm turning into a puddle as is." 

Jason chuckles, pulling at his beard thoughtfully. "Well we can't have that! I was hoping to catch up with you though. If I ain't cramping on you and your lady's style, maybe I'll come by, bring some beer?"

Yahya rubs his hands together. "Sounds like a plan to me. We not far, just in bungalow 3 up there."

Jason looks to where he points. "No doubt. I'm gonna take another quick dip and see you guys later, aight?"

Yahya gets up as Jason holds a hand out for you to use as he brings you to standing. You almost fly forward but his grip is steady on your arms. 

"I'll see you in a bit." Jason says to you, so low you felt your scalp tingle in response. You nod, picking up your towel and watching as he walks towards the water, rising up his legs to the dip in his back until he is waist deep in it. He has a solid torso, plentiful mass You can see yourself pushing against. The heat must really be getting to you for such thoughts keep creeping in. Yahya and you walk back to the bungalow as the cooler room temperature evaporates the moisture on your skin instantly. 

"Ohhhh that feels nice." You moan, patting your scalp as you sit back on the couch. Yahya plops down next to you, laying a hand on your thigh.

“This is better, right?” He asks, leaning back next to you, sighing audibly. You feel his fingers working your inner thigh as you relax with your eyes closed.

“Thank God for air conditioning. I’m liable to go crazy without it.” 

As you become calm, you feel a tickling on your neck, making you crumble away from the sensation. 

“Come here…” Yahya begs as he leans further into you, reaching for the side of your face to hold you still.

“That tickles, Yahya! Stop!” you laugh hard feeling his lips nibble from your earlobe to your neck.

“I just wanna eat you up. I’m sorry.” he says, but he doesn’t mean it. He reaches his hand to palm the mound of your pussy over swimsuit, firmly feeling for center through it.

You grab his offending arm, holding tight. “That’s dirty of you.”

You tongue runs circles around your neck, in rhythm with his fingers on your mound until he pulls the material to the side. Yahya sits up to look at you opening up for him as his middle finger fiddles with your clit.

“I got all this good pussy in my hand and you think I ain’t finna get taste?” he asks, looking at you as you grab ahold of the pillows behind you. Your eyes lock with his as he pushes two fingers into your depths.

He smiles as you gasp under his come hither motions inside of you, keeping your clit occupied with his thumb.

“Aloha!” You hear a knock at the front door accompanying a familiar voice. Yahya pulls his fingers out of you quick as you close your legs promptly, pulling a towel over you. 

“Fucking shit!” You whisper into your hand. Yahya heads to the front door to greet Jason.

“Hey man, I got the goods!” Jason says cheerfully holding up a case of beer. Yahya takes the box, smoothly licking his fingers like he just finished off a Krispy Kreme.

“Thanks dawg. Come on in.” Yahya takes the beer into the kitchen as Jason meets you on the couch.

“He pretty lady. You ok? Cooling off too fast?” Jason looks over the towel covering your body up to you chin suspiciously.

You’re still trying to calm your pussy down as you answer. “Sure, uh, yeah. Just a little chilly now I think.”

Jason nods, looking away then back at you. “So you and Yahya get along good then?”

“Swimmingly.”

Yahya comes out with three beers, tops popped and ready to go. “So how long you out here for man?”

Jason takes a generous swig followed by a belch. “Just a few more days, then I gotta head back to Hollywood City!”

Yahya nods, taking a sip of his beer, squinting at you nursing your drink. He laughs under his breath.

Jason looks between the two of you. “Did I interrupt something here?”

Yahya begins to nod before you say, “No! I was just cooling off, and Yahya was about to fix me some ice cream to help, right?”

Yahya rolls his eyes. “Ok, sure. I’ll get you a spoon.”

“No, I want a bowl, not the carton.”

Yahya looks at Jason. “You see this?”

Jason beams at you. “Listen to her man, she means business.”

As Yahya goes to fix your ice cream, you and Jason sit silently. You finally have some of your beer, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Looking over at the bottle in his hand, you take a closer look at his arm. 

“I love your artwork.” You pick up his arm studying the triangles varying in pattern from black ink to his skin. 

“Thanks. They are supposed to resemble shark teeth.” 

“Aww, these are too pretty to be shark teeth.” You say, tracing the shapes like you’re supposed to feel them but all you feel is his skin covered in soft hairs, kissed by the sun, protecting a beefy forearm.

“Sharks can be beautiful when people know to keep a safe distance.”

You feel Jason looking at you and put his arm back down when you start to feel hot again. “I was thinking about a tattoo but I’m not sure what to get yet.”

Jason holds his arm where your hands were. “Well, I’m sure you can get anything and it’ll look good on you. Something that will bring attention to your body more than usual is just extra blessings for people like me, right?”

You glug down the beer almost choking on his compliment when you see him smiling wide at you, touching his knee with yours. You couldn’t believe the blatant flirting as you start to fan yourself, calming yourself down again.

“Ice cream is served, your most high!” Yahya declares, spinning with the bowl outstretched, giving a flourish with the spoon until he plops it into the bowl. “Shall I feed you as well?”

You take the bowl from him, making a face. “No thank you. That will be all!”

You take a spoonful into your mouth, moaning with content. The sugary coolness hit all your taste buds just right.

“Can I get a taste?” Jason asks.

You look at Yahya then him. “He can get you some.”

Jason shakes his head. “I just want a little bite, not a lot. Watching my figure.” He pats his barely belly as he rests his arm behind you on the couch, sitting up expectantly.

You fix up a spoonful and turn it to his mouth. He leans in slow until he opens wide, clamping down on the spoon. He holds tight onto it when you tug until it pops out, some ice cream getting on his beard. You instinctively wipe away the drop off his chin and you notice how close he is to your face. And you can’t stop stroking his beard.

“Should I give you all a room or…” Yahya asks with furrowed brow.

Jason chuckles as you bury yourself in your bowl. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Jason, how long you tryna be here man?” Yahya asks defensively, taking a swig of beer.

Jason leans back, moving his knees back and forth. “I mean, I was hoping for a while. What do you think?” He asks you. 

You shrug. “I mean, I’m not gonna tell you to leave. You’re Yahya’s friend.”

“Eh, we can be friends too I think. Yahya, you good if I stay a while?”

Yahya scratches his head. “To be honest, we were bout to fuck so if you not tryna be a part of that, you can go.”

Jason laughs out loud, holding his chest. “I knew I was in on something. You didn’t tell me you were about to get some, girl!” You set the bowl down.

“Despite Yahya being too loud about it, he’s right. We were kind of about to...yeah.”

Jason leans on his knees, setting his beer down. “So…”

Yahya looks at you then Jason, and back again. “(Y/N)...” he gets up to sit next to you. “You know how you had that thing you dreamt about once.”

You search your brain for this conversation he’s bringing up. “I dream a lot, what do you mean?”

“Well it was me and you, and some other dude and we were…” Yahya peers at you to finish the sentence.

You cover your mouth in surprise. “Oh my God, are you serious.” You look at Jason. “Was this a plan?”

Jason shakes his head. “Not at all. Just chance. Nice dream though.”

Yahya holds your hand. “Look, I know him, and you both seem like you’re vibing. So if you like him, I ain’t opposed.”

Jason leans back, turning further towards you. “I just need an ok.”

You think about this for a second. The thing about threesomes intrigued you but whenever you see them in porn you can tell it’s about male dominance and their pleasure and the woman is just a prop for their dicks. You don’t wanna just get pummeled, if this happens, you’re the star. You look at Jason, taking his beard in your hands once again, pulling it playfully. He rubs it feigning injury as you then check out Yahya. You already know he’s ready to rock you. You sit up and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him with renewed zeal. His hands snake up and down your back, pulling you into him as your intentions are translated with your tongue. You pull away to face Jason. “If we doin this, it’s gonna be about me. Y’all getitn your dicks wet regardless but I will not be turned into a pulverized melon cuz y’all wanna drill me from both ends to kingdom come.”

“Goddamn!” Yahya gasps in shock.

“Jesus!” Jason bursts out. “That’s not what I’m here for anyway. I only want to see you in your element, however we can bring that out.”

You feel yourself grow anxious as you settle back into the couch picking at your cuticle. Jason looks cool as ever, eyes in a brooding squint, hair wild from the outdoors. Yahya just stares at you legs like he’s standing in front of the microwave with 10 seconds left.

No longer wanting to feed the silence you say, "Well I don't know how to start this." 

Yahya smiles, teeth bright and inviting. "I'll let myself do the honors on that. Continue where I was before I got interrupted, you know."

Jason holds his hands up in surrender. "By all means."

Yahya gets on his knees maneuvering himself in front of your knees, kneading the outside of your thighs. You take a deep breath to control your heart rate, giving Jason a small smile as he sits idly by with his arm around the back of the couch.

You feel Yahya squeeze your legs to get your attention. "You good?"

You start to massage your temples. "Yeah, yeah, just nervous."

He leans up towards you, inches from your face. "I got you. I'll be here the whole time, you'll be great." He raises his eyebrows, to which you not as he plants a kiss on your lips. You hold his face, allowing his lips to tenderize the kinks in your mind. When he pulls back, he looks over at Jason. "I know he looks like he was raised wild, but he a softie. You'll wear him out before anything."

As Yahya cackles at him, Jason says, "Alright, that's the last time I wanna know your opinion. This is her show, don't delay it."

Yahya reaches for the waist of you swimsuit bottoms tugging them past your hips. You lift up to allow him to expose your privacy, taking his hands to lift one leg up, then the other. You look at Jason who glances down at you, tucking his lips.

Yahya keeps your thighs in his hands before asking, “You ready?”

You exhale, adjusting your seated stance before affirming. Yahya dips his head closer to your you center, looking up at you as he opens his mouth. His soft pink tongue unfurls slowly towards your aching core before finally making contact. You hiss with pleasure under his gaze. Yahya studies your reaction as he works his neck, surfing his tongue back and forth between your labia. He takes one hand to spread your lips further, allowing better exposure of your clit to the tip of his tongue.

His eyes on you the whole time feels invasive but shame does not stop you. His leer only fuels your inner passions. You squirm under his mouth work as Jason enjoys the show, adjusting himself from time to time.

“Look at you go, girl.” Jason mutters with a smile.

You cover your face for a second with embarrassment, forgetting almost that it wasn’t just you and Yahya. You feel the concentrated suction of your clit, bringing your attention back to the man between your legs. Yahya hollows out his cheeks, giving your pussy prime attention. You grip the top of his head to keep him in your right spot, curling your body up as your mouth slacks open in the sudden crash of orgasm ravaging your body. Your whimpers subside when Yahya finally turns your clit loose, kissing your mound and inner thighs.

“Let me try that.” Jason offers, giving your inner thigh a squeeze. 

You don’t feel so anxious as before, but the shift in partners makes your mind race. Yahya sits beside you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling your face to look at him.

“I’m good, if you’re good, right?” Yahya’s eyes have a sparkle to them that you adore. His look of honesty is so adorable to you, you forget what’s happening until it happens. You feel the tickle of his hair on along your thighs before you feel his soft kiss on your vulva. You watch Jason slowly pull on your inner lips with hips, softly sucking your juices off little by little. 

“Just as good as I imagined.” Jason growls, winking up at you as he thumbs your clit. 

You lay your head back, eyes glazing over the ceiling whilst enjoying the feel of his tongue dipping into your opening. Yahya’s lips suck on your neck as his hand covers your breast. You use your chin to push Yahya away from your neck and kiss him, twirling your tongue in circles with his. As you kiss, your hand travels Yahya’s solid cobbled abs and reach into his shorts, gripping his already hardened dick.

Yahya grown into you mouth kissing you hard as you pull him out and begin to jerk him off. You love the feel of his skin tightening as he grows under your touch. Licking your hand, you work his tip fast as Yahya grips the hair at the nape of your neck, looking at you with agony. You lick your lips breathing harder as Jason’s fingers stroke your walls, lapping up your clit as you baptize him. Your other hand reaches his hair, gripping his tresses like reins as your hips buck toward him while you continue to squeeze the life outta Yahya’s dick.

“Shit, nah, Jason move out. I gotta get me some of this pussy here.” Yahya demands, pulling his shorts off.

Jason gets up, beard moistened. “I could live in that.”

You sit up and give Jason a kiss, licking yourself from his lips greedily. 

“You did good.” You say, smacking the side of his face playfully, making his whole face smile. 

“Why thank you. Compliments to the chef.” 

As Jason stands up, Yahya takes a hold of your legs, pulling them to the side so you’re laid across the couch. 

“Turn over. I want that ass on me.” You oblige Yahya, turning on your belly and pulling your knees up under you. As Yahya positions himself behind you, you tell Jason to take his shorts off. Jason, does so hastily, getting comfortable on the couch again, tugging at his erection. 

“Arch that back for me girl.” Yahya insists, pulling your hips back to him. You look back, twisting your hips from side to side. 

“You tryna show off with all this ‘do this, do that’ shit in front of your friend?” You say.

Yahya smacks your ass with a loud pop, making you straighten up. Even Jason jumped from the noise.

“Shit! My bad!” You say, backing into him some more until you feel him poking. Yahya’s body looked like carved stone, so solid with the right curves where it counts. Yahya slides his dick up and down your center, stirring your wetness around and making you seethe. Your pussy felt sensitive enough for him to just tease you some more. He plants his hand on your lower back, pushing into you slowly. You start to collapse under his girth, the pressure of him hitting your G spot makes you lose your cool. 

“Aye, don’t lose that arch on me. Come on back here.” Yahya warns you, gripping your hips tight as you feel him pushing deeper. You sit up on your hands, arching again. Jason kneels in front of you, taking your face in his hands. 

“You are so sexy,” Jason says, kissing your shoulder. When you meet Jason’s eyes, your tongue meets his, lapping each other up as Yahya works you out. 

Yahya pulls out of you, and back in again, picking up the tempo as you’ve grown accustomed to his fit.

“That’s the pussy I like. That’s that happy pussy.” Yahya moans as he stroke your walls vigorously. You writhe in Jason’s face, kissing him deeply between various curses as Yahya blows out your back. Once your skins get to slapping, you feel your strength begin to build. You don’t like Yahya to hold all the cards in this position for long, matching his pace to push your ass back on him.

“Shit, shit. Chill for a second with that!” Yahya warns, pushing you body down until it’s prone with the couch. He hovers over the top of you, rolling his hips into your ass to his you from a ne angle and you feel every inch of that newness. You break from Jason’s kiss to look up at Yahya hovering right above you.

“You don’t play fair baby.” You pout. 

“And you play dirty.” Yahya responds, cupping your jaw to bring your mouth to his as his hips snake himself in and out of you. Your grip the cushions hard, feeling helpless to his pleasure. When Yahya turns you loose, he lands kisses all over your ass peppering a smack or two in between. 

“Aight, your turn.” Yahya lets Jason knows as he strokes himself, collapsing on the free section of couch. Jason takes your hand, helping you to sit up.

“You think you can handle a ride?” He says, slapping his thighs. 

You smile as you meander over to him. “Question is can you?”

You bring your leg over him to straddle him. Jason cradles your ass on his hands, smiling at you. You break your cool for a second, almost laughing right in his face but recovering. 

“Cutie, you’re funny. You’re having fun?”

You nod, looking over at Yahya, who looks amused by you straddling his friend and preparing to fuck him.

“You wanna put it in or should I?” Jason asks.

You bite your lip, reaching between the two of you for his member. He felt more than ready to go, moving himself further under you.

“Make sure your seat is fluffed nicely right.” He says, putting his hand behind his head, stroking your leg with the other. 

Finally you line up his tip to you, inserting him before sitting down on his length. It was easier this time but the new dick still made you curl your fingers into Jason’s chest. You watch Jason’s face scrunch up as you slide up and down his dick.

“Fuck, that’s good. Ah!” 

You roll your hips on top of him, keeping your face stern enjoying having his body underneath you. His hands search his hair for stability, tweaking over the feeling you gave him. You take his wrists and guide them to your breasts, inviting him to an additional stimulus for the both of you.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me. Touch me…” You moan as Jason filled you out just right to stimulate you, overrunning your ability to function. Jason’s hands roll from your breasts to the meat of your hips, thrusting himself into you deeper. He bites his lip as he holds firm to you, your hands hold on to the top of his, squeezing on tight as he smacks into you at full speed. You collapse on top of him, nuzzling into his chest to catch your brain up with your body. Jason locks his arms around you, slowly gyrating into you, you feel your clit becoming more aroused. You moan together as he keeps you clamped down, taking advantage of your pleasure.

“Oh, Jason, I’m cumming, don’t stop!” You shriek with each penetrative motion, tightening around him. Your body naturally pushes against his hold but he doesn’t let go.

“Ah you’re so wild. I’m almost done, you’re taking me there.” Jason says, grabbing you as he sits up. He holds your back as you lean away from him, rolling your hips on his lap, gripping him until he can’t take it anymore. He stands up with you in his arms, plopping you back on the couch before he pulls out of you, spewing his seen along your belly. You lay back, feet to the sky as he empties himself onto you.

“Wow, just wow. This girl, man.” Jason kisses you again, holding himself until he sits himself down by your head. “You take it like a champ, girl.”

“Come here Yahya. We not done.” You say motioning for him to come over, teasing your clit for added temptation.

Yahya eagerly positions himself between your legs.

“You tryna make me jealous over there?” He asks, running his length along the outside of your swollen pussy.

You shake your head. “If you felt that way, that’s just cuz your hand’s not as good as me.” 

Yahya chuckles. “You damn right about that.” He says as he enters you.

You both moan in harmony giving into lust. Yahya lifts one leg over his shoulder to dig deeper into you, driving you crazy. You run your nails into his sides, squeezing tightly into hardened core for stability as his hips slap into you. You feel his breath on you, tilting his face to yours to kiss him through his stroking, playing with yourself at the same time. You grip his neck, feeling his heartbeat into your palm. 

“Fuck this pussy, harder baby.” You say before another wave hits your pelvis, spreading throughout your body, causing you to lose control. Your legs lock around him tightly, forcing all of him inside you as you scream his name like a pep rally cheer. 

“Ah that’s fucked up. Locking me in like that.” He rests his head into your shoulder as he lays his final strokes into you, grunting in your ear. You feel an overwhelming accomplishment as you feel him spill onto you in the same spot as Jason had, mixing the two cums together on your stomach.

“Baby, you nasty as hell!” Yahya exclaims, standing over you with a proud grin. 

“That’s a beast right here!” Jason says with vigor, kissing you one final time where you lay. “I can’t say enough how amazing you are.” 

You get up slowly with the help of Jason while feeling works it’s way back into your legs.

“You guys got paper towels?” Jason asks as he pulls his shorts back on.

“Yeah, in the kitchen just take one of those.” Yahya instructs, pulling his shorts on before planting another kiss on you. “Did you like it?”

You laugh a little long, clutching your pearls. “Enjoyed it? That was a fucking blast, are you kidding? I think you were trying to show Jason up but I didn’t mind it.”

Yahya sucks his teeth. “I wasn’t worried about him.”

“‘Oh YoU TrYnA mAkE mE jEaLoUs?’” you say mockingly.

“Think fast.” Jason tosses the towel at Yahya. 

“There you go, smart ass.” Yahya says, cleaning your stomach off.

“I gotta hit the road guys. Thanks again for…” Jason takes your hand, kissing the back of it, “...an exceptional time. Call me if you’re up for another round.” Jason offer, shaking Yahya’s hand as he lets himself out.

Yahya lays across you, settling his face between your breasts. “I am so tired.”

“My bad.” You say, smiling when he gives you a look.

“Have you cooled off by now?” He asks.

You shrug. “I’m getting there. But it’s supposed to be hot all week, so…”


End file.
